Quick-connect fittings are commonly used to rapidly connect electrical cables with electrical boxes. In a new work situation, in which the drywall has not yet been installed, electrical cables are pulled to the outside of the box and the quick-connect fitting is fitted on the electrical cable and then snapped into the electrical box.
However, in an old work situation, the outside of the electrical box is covered by the drywall, and, in order to use a conventional quick-connect fitting, the drywall must be removed and replaced, causing extended time for removing and reinstalling the drywall. Thus, conventional quick-connect fittings cannot be installed from the inside of an electrical box. Furthermore, manual electrical fittings, which require screwdrivers or similar tools to install, are impractical for installation from inside the box.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method for quickly securing an electrical cable from the inside of an electrical box without the use of tools.